Vie de famille
by Lea LightwoodBane
Summary: Découvrez la vie de famille de Coulson, May, Daisy, Mack, Fitz, Jemma et compagnie ainsi que les Avengers. En passant par les mariages, les naissance, les crise d'ado...
1. CoulsonMay 1

Se passe après la saison 4 mais oublier la fin ils sont battu AIDA et reconstruit le SHIELD.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant un an que le Directeur du SHIELD et l'agent May sortaient ensemble, même si ils se connaissaient depuis presque 30 ans. Ce soir là, Coulson avait décidé d'opérer un changement dans leurs vie de couple : il emmena sa compagne dans un restaurant assez chic, qui appartenait à l'un de ses anciens amis de lycée qu'il avait retrouvé quelque temps plus tôt.

Coulson portait un costume noir avec une chemise bleue clair et sans cravate, quand à Melinda, elle avait mit une robe noire avec une seule bretelle et des chaussures plates ainsi que le collier offert par son compagnon pour son anniversaire.

Arrivés à leur table, qui était dans le salon privé, il lui tira sa chaise avant d'aller s'asseoir en face d'elle, un serveur vint leurs donner les menus, puis revint quelques minutes plus tard pour prendre leurs commandes avant de repartir. Pendant tout le repas, ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses en rigolant, comme de la dernière invention FitzSimmons ou de leurs anciennes missions.

Quand il commandèrent leurs déserts ; un fondant au chocolat pour lui et une tarde à la fraise pour elle, Coulson se leva pour « aller aux toilettes », mais se dirigea vers les cuisines accompagné du serveur pour aller voir son ami. Puis il revint à sa table un peu avant les gâteaux.

May remarqua tout de suite la boite en velours noir avec l'aigle du SHIELD imprimé dessus.

« Phil ? »

Il se leva pour venir mettre un genoux à terre devant elle et prendre la petite boite.

« Melinda May ! On se connaît depuis maintenant presque 30 ans et on a tout traversé ensemble, Barhaim, Ward, Hydra, les pouvoirs de Daisy, les Inhumains, Hive, les Chiens de gardes, AIDA et même cette fausse réalité. Alors voudriez-vous bien, Agent May, continuer à tout affronter à mes cotés en m'épousant ? » dit-il en ouvrant la boîte où se trouvait une bague discrète sertie d'un diamant.

« Phil ! » c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait assez émue pour en verser quelques larmes, qu'il espérait de joie. « Oui ! Je veux vous épouser, Directeur Coulson ! »

* * *

 **Voila et il y aura plein d'autre petite comme sa.**

 **Les prochaine sont sur Coulson /May et puis sur Daisy**

 **Si vous voulait me proposer des truc a écrire sur AOS dite le moi et laisser une review**


	2. CoulsonMay 2

Ça faisait deux jours que Coulson avait fait sa demande et que May portait sa bague sur une chaîne quand ils étaient avec les autres.

Ce soir là, May était dans la chambre de son fiancé à lire des rapports de mission pendant qu'il était en réunion téléphonique avec le président. Il fini par arriver pour ensuite aller dans la salle de bain et revenir avec un t-shirt de sport du SHIELD et un jogging.

« Bonsoir ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Attend il faut qu'on parle.

-De quoi ? »

Il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou en passant ces mains sous son débardeur de sport.

« De ça ! » répondit-elle en montrant sa bague.

« Quoi ?

-Il est peut-être temps qu'on l'annonce à l'équipe. Tu crois pas ? » dit-elle en passant ces bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

« Demain matin au petit-déjeuner, on leur dit ?

-Ok ! »

Et elle le fit rouler pour être au-dessus de lui avant de lui enlever son t-shirt, je vous laisse imaginer la suite de leur nuit.

Le lendemain matin, ils rejoignirent la cuisine collective où Daisy était plongée dans son café matinal, alors que Fitz et Simmons parlaient science. Coulson fit chauffer l'eau pour le thé de sa fiancée et se fit couler un café pendant que May faisait griller du pain pour eux deux. Mack et Elena arrivèrent quand le couple d'agent se fut installé. Quand tout le monde fut assez réveillés, Coulson se décida à faire l'annonce.

« May et moi même avons à vous faire une annonce. » toute l'attention fut alors pour lui, May en profita pour mettre sa bague qui était dans la poche de sa veste. « Nous allons … nous marier ! »

May montra sa main orné de sa bague de fiançailles. Daisy fut la première a réagir en allant prendre son père adoptif dans ses bras pour les féliciter.

« J'aurais une autre demande a faire. Fitz ? Voudrais-tu bien être mon témoin ? Fury a déjà dit oui.

-Moi ? »

Fitz était surpris de la demande mais devant le regard du Directeur. Il ne pu que répondre « Oui ».

« Justement en parlant de ça, Daisy, Jemma, voudriez-vous bien être mes demoiselle d'honneur ?

-Bien sûr ! » répondirent les deux jeunes femmes.


	3. Daisy 1

Ça faisait quelques jours que Daisy se sentait malade, elle vomissait tous les matins, le café l'écœurait et elle avait des envies bizarres à n'importe quelle heure de la journée mais elle essayait de le cacher pour se consacrer au préparatifs du mariage de Coulson et May. Elle pensait que pour les vomissements, c'était juste le contre coup de la fête pour les fiançailles de Coulson et May qu'ils avaient préféré faire à un moment assez calme. Mais ce matin là, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait du retard, elle sortit alors de la base pour aller à la pharmacie du coin, pour pouvoir vérifier sa théorie.

Quand elle fut revenue, elle s'enferma dans les toilettes de la base et attendis le résultat. Quand elle fini par voir le « + » apparaître, elle pris peur de sa signification. Elle préféra prendre sur elle et filer au labo FitzSimmons pour consulter sa meilleure amie.

« Jemma ?

-Je suis là ! » répondit son amie en sortant de derrière un nouvel appareil. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-J'aurais besoin que tu vérifie quelque chose pour moi. » elle continua en voyant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme. « Je pense être enceinte ! »

« Oh ! Heu …. Suis moi, on va vérifier ça ! » Elle allèrent dans une pièce de soin où se trouvait le nécessaire pour faire une échographie. « Remonte ton t-shirt et baisse un peu ton pantalon. »

Lui dit son amie en préparant l'appareil pour ensuite étaler un gel sur le ventre de l'Inhumaine.

« Si tu es bien enceinte, tu vas faire quoi ?

-Le garder bien sûr !

-Je voulais dire par rapport au père. Et il y a aussi Coulson.

-Il n'y a pas de père et pour Coulson...

-Comment ça pas de père ?

-Tu te rappelle dans quel état j'étais à la petite fête ? Et bien je pense avoir couché avec un mec

là-bas, mais je sais pas qui. Tout se dont je suis sûre, c'est que c'est pas un mec de la base vu qu'il n'était plus là le lendemain matin. Et pour Coulson, j'irai lui dire directement après.

-Dire quoi à Coulson ? » demanda Fitz en rentrant dans la pièce où sa petite-amie et sa 'presque sœur' étaient.

Jemma la regarda pour lui demander son accord pour dire la vérité au jeune homme, ce qu'elle fit. Et lorsque l'anglaise lui raconta tout ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il alla prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« Du calme Fitz, c'est pas sûr et certain !

-Maintenant si !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde ! »

Simmons lui montra une petit tache sur l'écran qui devait représenter son futur bébé.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Daisy pleurant, incapable de lui répondre. « Tu veux que j'appelle Coulson et May ? » Daisy lui répondit « oui » d'une voix pleine d'émotion en regardant l'écran.

Simmons demanda à Fitz d'aller les appeler, il s'en alla ainsi en direction de son bureau et appela le bureau du Directeur où leurs supérieurs devaient se trouver en train de préparer leur mariage. Très vite, ils arrivèrent inquiet pour leur « fille ». Lorsqu'ils furent présents dans la pièce, Daisy s'était rhabillée correctement et avait séché ses larmes, mais on pouvais encore en voir les traces, ce qui inquiéta encore plus Coulson.

« Daisy ça va ?

-Oui très bien. Je suis juste enceinte ! »

* * *

Merci a tous de me lire et laisser une petite review sa m'aide. Et répondez a ses questions svp.

1\. Aimez-vous se forma de mini-fic?

2\. Aimez-vous les couples choisie?

3\. Quel est votre perso préféré?

4\. Couple préféré?

5\. Qui voudriez vous voir apparaître dans la fic?

6\. Que voulez-vous dans la suite?


	4. CoulsonMay 3

C'était enfin le grand jour pour le Directeur du SHIELD et l'agent May, ils allaient enfin se marier. Mack et Elena étaient à l'entrée de la salle de réception pour accueillir les invités. Ils avaient bien sûr vu passer les famille de Coulson et May. Mais d'autres invités les avait plus surpris, tel que la totalité des Avengers avec leurs compagnes et leurs enfants, pour Clint ainsi que Maria Hill. Mais ceux qui avaient le plus surpris de par leur présence furent le Président et sa famille ils le furent d'autant plus en apprenant que c'est lui qui devait marier les deux agents. Il y avait donc quelques gardes du corps dans la salle.

Pendant se temps, May était en train de se préparer avec l'aide de ses deux demoiselle d'honneur. Elle portait une robe blanche assez simple lui arrivant juste au-dessus des chevilles avec des chaussures plates, et bien sûr, comme toujours, le pendentif offert par Phil. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en un chignon avec quelque mèches qui encadre son visage, sans aucun maquillage.

Quand tous les invités furent installés, le père de Melinda vint la chercher pour l'emmener jusqu'à son futur mari. Les deux femmes sortirent les premières, car se fût Phil qui commença la marche, accompagné de Maria Hill, qu'il avait toujours protégé comme une petite sœur dès son entrée au service direct de Fury. Arrivés devant le Président, maître de cérémonie, elle lui embrassa la joue avant d'aller s'asseoir entre Peper et Natasha. Suivit Daisy, dans une magnifique robe violette, cachant tout de même un peu son ventre de femme enceinte de 7 mois, au bras de Nick, en costume noir avec son bandeau sur l'œil, et enfin Fitz et Simmons, eux aussi en costume noir et robe violette.

Vint enfin l'Agent May, tout le monde se leva pour la voir dans sa magnifique robe blanche. Phil la regarda, ému par sa beauté. Quand ils arrivèrent devant lui, le père de la mariée mit la main de sa fille dans celle du Directeur avant de lui dire :

« Prenez soin d'elle Coulson.

-Je vous le promets. »

Il alla s'asseoir et le couple se tourna vers le président qui commençait son discourt.

« J'ai l'honneur, aujourd'hui, de réunir ces deux formidable personnes par les liens sacrés du mariage. Devant leurs familles, leurs amis, qui font en se jour, béni de Dieu, se prouver leur amour l'un envers l'autre par l'un des acte le plus beau qu'est le mariage. Qui est bien acte fait dans le consentement des deux parties concernées ?

-Oui ! » répondirent-ils.

« Philip James Coulson, acceptez vous d'épouser Melinda Qiaolian May, ici présente, et de vivre avec elle dans la joie et le malheurs, la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, dans la vie comme dans la mort ?

-Oui, je l'accepte !

-Melinda Qiaolian May, acceptez vous d'épouser Philip James Coulson, ici présent, et de vivre avec lui dans la joie et le malheurs, la richesse et la pauvreté, la santé et la maladie, dans la vie comme dans la mort ?

-Oui, je l'accepte ! » dit-elle avec un sourire en regardant son futur mari.

« Par les pouvoir qui me sont donné en tant que Président des États-Unis, je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! »

Phil passa ses bras autour des hanches de sa femme pour l'attirer à lui et l'embraser devant toute l'assemblée. Puis il la regarda dans les yeux pour lui souffler doucement

« Je vous aimes, Madame Coulson. »


	5. Daisy 2

Daisy était maintenant enceinte de 9 mois et devait accoucher dans la semaine. Ce jour là, pour se détendre, elle avait décidé de s'allonger dans le canapé du bureau de Phil en mangeant une glace pendant que le Directeur du SHIELD s'occupait de la paperasse avec l'aide de sa femme. En gardant bien sûr un œil sur la jeune femme rebelle.

« Et si on faisait une pause ? Je commence à avoir faim. » proposa Phil.

Les deux femmes lui répondirent de façon affirmative, et ils descendirent à la cuisine commune, où se trouvaient déjà Mack et Yo-Yo.

« Ça va Sismo ?

-Je suis énorme, je ressemble à une baleine, et j'en ai mare ! » dit-elle en s'assaillant dans le canapé à coté de lui pendant que Coulson lui faisait un thé, qu'il lui donna avec un croissant, avant d'imiter sa femme en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Daisy se massait le ventre à cause de légères douleurs au niveau du ventre qui, au bout de quelques minutes, devinrent de plus en plus fortes, ce qui l'inquiéta. Elle se leva avec difficulté du canapé avec l'idée d'aller voir sa meilleure amie.

« Daisy ça va ? » s'inquiéta Coulson, venant auprès d'elle.

« J'ai mal au ventre, je ferais mieux d'aller voir Simmons.

-Je t'accompagne. » lui dit-il en l'aidant a marcher.

Mais arrivés à la porte, un bruit aqueux se fit entendre, et elle se figea, regardant vers le sol.

« Daisy ? » s'inquiéta May

« Je crois que je viens de perdre les eaux. »

Coulson regarda aussi vers le sol, avant d'immédiatement l'aider à se rasseoir et d'envoyer Mack chercher Simmons, qui parti précipitamment vers le labo de la jeune femme.

« Et une chaise roulante ! » ajouta-t-il en hurlant, car à peine le mécano avait passer la porte que les contractions commencèrent. Coulson lui tendit sa main-prothèse pour la soutenir pendant les contractions.

Simmons arriva assez vite, suivie de Fitz, qui étais parti prendre les gant qui bloquèrent ces pouvoirs. Devant le regard interrogateur de Daisy, ils durent se justifier.

« On sait pas si tu contrôleras tes pouvoirs pendant que tu accouches. Encore moins quels effets ils auraient sur ton bébé. »

Coulson prit les gants et les lui enfila avant de l'aider à se mettre dans le fauteuil pour que Simmons l'emmène. Accompagnée de son petit-ami, ils entrèrent à trois dans l'infirmerie, les autres attendaient dans le couloirs.

« Jemma ?

-Oui, je suis là !

-Coulson... Coulson peux être prêt de moi ? S'il-te-plait ? »

Simmons lança un regard bref à Fitz pour lui dire d'aller chercher leur Directeur.

« Monsieur ! Vous pouvez venir ? Elle vous demande. »

Coulson le suivi dans la pièce et vint se placer à côté d'elle. Pendant se temps, Jemma se mit entre les jambes de Daisy pour vérifier la dilatation du col de l'utérus, ce qui la surpris.

« Jemma ? » appela Fitz.

« Daisy tu vas avoir un accouchement rapide je pense. Tu est déjà à 10 cm d'ouverture, donc aux prochaines contractions, tu commenceras à pousser. Mais je suis désolée, on ne peut plus te donner la péridurale maintenant. »

Daisy, qui s'était relevée pour la voir, se rallongea. Quand la contraction arriva, elle attrapa la main de Coulson. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas de sa main bionique. Et son accouchement dura des heures, de longues heures, pour enfin entendre un cris de bébé dans la pièce.

« C'est un garçon ! Coulson, vous voulez coupez le cordon ? »

Il regarda la jeune maman qui lui en donna l'autorisation. Il prit alors les ciseaux avec sa main bionique - car, il faut le reconnaître, Daisy lui avait un peu broyé ses doigts - et il coupa le cordon.

« Fitz, tu veux bien aller le nettoyer pendant que je fini avec Daisy s'il-te-plaît ? Ha, et aussi soigner la main de notre cher Directeur. » déclara la docteure avec un sourire amusé.

Les deux hommes passèrent dans la pièce d'à coté pour nettoyer le petit bonhomme, puis Fitz le mit dans le berceau prévu à cet effet pour ensuite mettre un bandage autour des doigts - un peu bleus - de la main meurtrie, et ramenèrent le petit à sa maman, pendant que Coulson sortait chercher les autres.

« Et voilà le petite ange ! » dit Fitz en le donnant à Daisy.

Quand le groupe entier fut présent, il passa de bras en bras pour finir dans ceux de Coulson, ce qui créa un léger soucis : quand il voulu le redonner à la jeune mère, le bambin se mis à pleurer. Phil dût donc le garder dans ces bras jusqu'à qu'il se calme et s'endorme. May fut celle qui posa la question dont tout le monde attendait la réponse.

« Comment tu vas l'appeler, ce petit gars ?

-J'ai décidé de lui donner les prénoms des deux hommes qui m'ont fait comprendre que je pouvais vraiment changer les choses. Je vous présente donc Lincoln Phillip Johnson. »


	6. CoulsonMay 4

Le petit Lincoln, appelé Lin par tout le monde, avait maintenant deux mois et il passait son temps entre sa mère et Coulson. Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception. Daisy était en mission, donc il était avec Phil. May trouva son mari en train de donner le biberon au petit, assis dans le canapé, et elle trouva cette image plutôt adorable. Elle vint s'asseoir a côté de lui.

« Tu t'en sors plutôt bien avec lui.

-Il est calme.

-Phil, je pense à quelque chose depuis que Lin est là, mais je sais pas comment te le demander... »

Il tourna la tête vers sa femme, inquiet, car il était rare qu'elle n'exprimait pas directement ce à quoi elle pensait, surtout pendant 2 mois, alors même que son regard signifiait que sa demande était importante. Il déposa alors Lin dans son couffin et s'assit à côté de sa femme.

« Mel, dis moi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu voudrais des enfants ?

-Quoi ?

-Je vois bien comment tu es avec Lin. Tu serais un père formidable et j'aimerais des enfants. Tes enfants. Je sais que ça ne fais même pas un an qu'on est marié, mais on est plus tout jeune tout les deux. Alors je pensais que…

-Oui, j'en veux.

-Quoi ?

-J'en veux aussi Mel, surtout si c'est avec toi. Je t'aime, Melinda May-Coulson » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu adores que je porte ton nom. Si tu allais confier Lin à Jemma, que tu puisses me rejoindre ensuite dans notre chambre.

-Ok ! »

Deux mois plus tard, elle entra dans le bureau de son mari, une feuille d'analyse en main, affichant un large sourire.

« Je suis enceinte ! »


	7. FitzSimmons 1 & Lincoln 1

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que May était enceinte, le petit garçon blond qu'est Lincoln Johnson avait 6 mois. Ce soir là, il y avait une petite fête à la base, une idée de leur cher Directeur, histoire de détendre tout le monde. Lin était surtout dans les bras de sa maman pendant que les autres dansaient. Pendant le repas, Fitz se leva et fit tinter son couteau contre sa flûte de champagne, faisant stopper le brouhaha dans la salle. Tout le monde le regarda, et une fois le calme instauré, il s'élança :

« J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier notre Directeur pour cette magnifique soirée de Noël. Mais aussi remercier une femme qui compte beaucoup pour moi. Jemma Simmons ! On se connaît depuis l'académie du SHIELD tout les deux, tu as toujours été là pour moi, alors je me lance. » il sortit une petite boîte rouge de sa poche avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Il l'ouvrit et tendis l'écrin ouvert, laissant apparaître une bague « Jemma Simmons, veux-tu bien m'épouser ?

-Oui ! »

Elle sauta dans ses bras et s'embrassèrent. Toute l'assemblée les applaudirent pour les féliciter, ce qui réveilla le petit Lincoln, qui leurs vola l'attention en se penchant vers Coulson, il bafouilla avant de prononcer son premier mot.

« Pa... Pa... Papa ! »


	8. Lincoln 2

Toute l'équipe, sauf Coulson, en réunion avec le président ainsi que Stark et Rogers à l'étage, étaient dans le salon de la base. Jouant au jeux vidéo pour Fitz, Mack et Daisy, ou a planifier le mariage FitzSimmons, tout en gardant un œil sur le petit garçon de 8 mois jouant sur son tapis de jeu installé entre la table, l'escalier et les canapés.

« Meli ?

-Oui mon cœur ! » répondit May en ayant reconnu son surnom donné par son « beau-fils ».

« Papa est où ? »

Le petit blondinet arrivait déjà à former des phrases presque construites, à la surprise générale. Fitz et Simmons lui avait même fait passer des tests qui avait révélé qu'il a les gènes inhumains de Daisy. Ils avaient prévu qu'après ses 3 ans, il passerait des test de QI. Donc tout le monde avait arrêté de lui parler comme le font la plupart des gens avec un bébé de 8 mois.

« Il est en réunion avec le président, M. Anthony Stark et M. Steve Rogers.

-Je voudrais les rencontrer.

-Peut-être qu'ils viendrons nous voir avant de partir. »

Et il se replongea dans son jeu électronique d'apprentissage des couleurs, des animaux et des lettres, et tout le monde le trouvait adorable. Aussi concentré avec son pyjama noir, marqué sur le devant « Mini Agent » et à l'arrière le logo du SHIELD, offert par Stark et Peper.

Une heure plus tard, ils entendirent des voix venant de l'escalier. Lincoln se mit alors immédiatement assis sur ses fesses et voulu montrer à ces hommes très important qu'il était un petit garçon très doué. Il essaya donc de se relever sur ses pieds et fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de l'escalier, devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde. Daisy s'était même figée dans son mouvement pour se lever et Phil, qui était sur la dernière marche, aussi.

« Papa câlin ! »

Phil se baissa pour prendre son fils adoptif dans ses bras et lui faire un bisou sur la joue, puis Lin se tourna vers les trois hommes derrière son père adoptif, en particulier, le président qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré.

« Bonjour, Messieurs. Lincoln Phillip Johnson ! » dit-il en tendant sa petite main avec l'air le plus sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Le président vînt se mettre à sa hauteur et lui serra la main en souriant.


	9. Lincoln 3

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour Lincoln car il fêtait son Premier anniversaire. Coulson c'était bien pris une journée de repos pour l'occasion, demandant à Maria Hill de le remplacer pour la journée, puisqu'il devait aider Daisy avec les préparatifs durant la matinée, et l'après-midi il accueillait les invités pendant que Daisy s'occupait de Lin.

Le matin là, Elena et Jemma préparaient le goûter en compagnie du petit héros de la journée, en faisant d'énormes gâteaux au chocolat, aux fruits rouges et au citron. Au même moment, Coulson, Fitz et Mack s'occupaient de la décoration de la salle de réception de la base qui se trouvait à la surface. Daisy et Joey étaient en mission de dernière minute et devaient rentrer avant midi. May se reposait dans sa chambre car elle était enceinte de huit mois.

Quand les hommes eurent fini, vers 11h30, ils rejoignirent leurs compagnes respectives. Mack et Fitz allèrent aider à la préparation du repas, où ils trouvèrent Daisy et Joey, rentrés un peu avant eux. Fitz pris son « neveu » sur sur ses genoux.

« Alors, prêt pour le grand jour mon grand ?

-Oui ! Tu crois que M. Stark et M. Banner seront là, tonton ?

-Normalement, oui mon petit ange.

-Youpi ! »

Le petit garçon s'était rapprocher des deux scientifiques des Avengers qui lui parlaient souvent de science ou de leurs dernières inventions, ce qui fascinait le petit génie, attendant avec impatience d'être assez grand pour avoir l'autorisation de ses parents pour aller travailler avec eux dans leurs grands labo/ateliers.

Vers midi, le couple Coulson arriva pour manger, Lin vint vers Melinda.

« Méli ?

-Oui mon chéri ?

-Je dois attendre encore combien de temps pour voir ma petite sœur ?

-Encore un mois mais tu sais tu pourras pas jouer avec elle tout de suite.

-C'est pas grave si elle peut pas jouer. Moi je veux juste qu'elle soit là. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera très belle. Comme toi Méli. »

Melinda fut émue et quelques peu gênée face aux propos de son beau-fils qui alla s'asseoir entre Phil et sa mère, et discuta beaucoup avec son oncle Joey, qu'il ne voyait que rarement.

Vers 15h, les premiers invités arrivèrent. La première voiture fut celle de Tony, Peper à son bord, Natasha, Bruce et Rhodey, suivis de la famille Barton au grand complet, puis Steve avec Sharon, Sam, Wanda et Vision. Un peu plus tard arrivèrent Fury, Thor, Jane et Darcy.

Lin passa son temps à parler science avec Stark, Banner, Fitz et Simmons, ou à jouer un peu avec le petit Nathaniel Barton, de 2 ans son aîné, jusqu'à 16h ,où ils mangèrent les gâteaux avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Les femmes lui offrirent la collections complète des figurines Avengers. Il reçu de Stark un mini IronMan télécommandé avec des caméras dans les yeux. De Fury des tenues de sport de 1 an jusqu'à 6 ans avec le logo du SHIELD, annoté « AGENT JOHNSON » à l'arrière, et de Clint et ses enfants un guide de mini-espion.

« Il a 1 an et vous voulez déjà en faire un mini-espion. » lâcha Daisy, ce qui fit sourire tout le monde.

Puis il reçu des livres : de Bruce et Vision sur la Physique, de Thor, un livre sur les coutumes d'Asgard, et de Rhodey et Sam, sur l'aviation. Mais celui qui surpris le plus fut celui de Steve : quand il en vit la couverture, Lin lu à haute voix ce qui y était marqué.

« L'Histoire du SHIELD, par Phillip J Coulson.

-Captaine vous avez trouver sa où ? » demanda le Directeur apparemment surpris qu'il ai réussi à le retrouver.

« Nous avions récupéré une bonne partie des archives écrites du SHIELD, et ceci se trouvais avec votre dossier.

-Merci Steve. » lui dit Lincoln

Arrivèrent enfin les cadeau que le petit attendais beaucoup : ceux de sa famille. Mack et Fitz lui offraient sa mini Lola, qui ressemblait énormément à celle qui était dans le bureau de son papa, mais celle-ci volait, ce qui leur valu un regard amusé de Coulson et un énorme câlin de la part du petit garçon qui adorait la vraie Lola.

« On va pouvoir faire la course ! » dit-il en regardant son papa et en prenant le cadeau de Melinda.

Elle lui avait offert une montre comme celle que portait Daisy, Elena ou Joey, et elle lui avoua que, si un jour il avait un problème, il avait juste à appuyer sur le côté de la montre. De Jemma, il reçu un carton rempli de blouses blanches à son nom, de toutes tailles, pour qu'il en ai au moins jusqu'à ses 10 ans. Elena et Joey lui offrirent un livre pour apprendre l'espagnol. Il ne restait plus que ses parents, qui lui tendirent en premier une lettre, illuminant le visage du bambin. La lettre disait qu'il était admit dans une école spécialisée pour les enfants surdoués, et qu'il y était accepté dès la rentrée prochaine.

« Je vais rencontrer d'autre enfants ?

-Oui mon chéri. En plus, l'école n'est pas qu'à 30min en voiture de la base. »

Car, à part les enfants de Clint et Laura, le petit Lincoln ne connaissait pas d'autres enfants. Phil lui tendit un autre paquet, qu'il s'empressa alors d'ouvrir un appareil photo et un album où on pouvais voir des photos de la première équipe dans le bus sur les premières pages, mais il voyait bien que beaucoup d'entre elle avait était découpé sur les côtés, pour enlever une personne, puis venaient des photo prises dans la base, ainsi que le mariage de Phil et May et d'autres de lui depuis sa naissance.

« Merci à vous tous. ! » laissa-t-il échapper, son visage marqué d'un grand sourire.


	10. CoulsonMay 5

Melinda était depuis une semaine bloquée à l'infirmerie, car elle risquait d'accoucher à tout moment et qu'elle avait déjà eu des contractions assez fortes et proches en début de semaine, ce qui inquiétait beaucoup son mari.

Phil arriva dans la chambre après avoir passé une heure en réunion avec Daisy et son avocat pour qu'ils puissent légalement être le père de Lincoln. Il s'assit sur le bord su lit

« Alors ?

-C'est fait. Lincoln est enfin mon fils mais il garde le nom de Daisy. Il sera légalement le grand frère de la princesse.

-Tu lui as dit ?

-Daisy est en train de le faire.

-Il va sauter de joie. »

May se bloqua en regardant vers ses pied et Phil sentit que le drap était mouillé. Pour avoir vécut l'accouchement de Daisy, il comprit tout de suite ce qui se passait et alla chercher Simmons, qui, aidée des infirmiers, la transféra en salle d'accouchement.

Celui-ci dura des heures et, ce coup-ci, Coulson donna sa main bionique - ne voulant pas revivre des semaines avec la main bloquée - . Fitz était allé prévenir les autres, qui se trouvaient malheureusement un peu partout dans la base.

Au bout de quelques heures, durant lesquelles, depuis le couloir, Lincoln s'impatientait de voir arriver sa petite sœur, Simmons vint les chercher en leur annonçant :

« Elle fait 3kilo8 pour 52cm. » dit-elle avant de les faire entrer.

Quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent la petite dans les bras de son papa. Elle avait le regard fixé sur lui. Daisy pris son fils dans ses bras pour l'amener à la hauteur de la petite.

« Coucou ! Je suis ton grand frère et je te promets que je te protégerais toujours. » dit-il avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui faire un bisou sur le nez. « Papa, elle a tes yeux mais elle est aussi belle que toi, Méli.

-Merci mon grand. » répondit la nouvelle maman.

« Elle s'appelle comment ? » demanda le petit génie.

« C'est Elyna Skye Coulson-May » dit Phil.


	11. FitzSimmons 2

Une semaine après l'accouchement de May eu lieu le mariage de Fitz et Simmons. Lin portait un costume noir assez semblable à celui de son papa, alors que sa petite sœur portait une jolie petite robe bleue qui faisait ressortir ses yeux.

Si, au même âge, Lincoln ne quittait que très peu son papa, la petite Elyna restait surtout collée à sa maman. Coulson ne pouvait la prendre dans ces bras que pour la nourrir ou la nuit pour la calmer.

Malheureusement pour les filles de l'équipe, la mère de Jemma l'avait obligée à prendre comme demoiselle d'honneur sa sœur et une de ses cousines, quand à Fitz, il avait bien sûr demandé à Mack et Coulson.

Pendant que les hommes étaient avec le marié, Daisy, Melinda, Elena, Joey, Lincoln et Elyna - dans les bras de sa maman - accueillaient les invités, de la même façon que le mariage de Coulson et May. Étaient présents les Avengers au grand complet, mais surtout, il avait fallu accueillir la famille nombreuse de la mariée, qui venaient tous d'Angleterre, qu'on avait dû loger dans un hôtel. Heureusement, Fitz n'avait que sa mère, sa tante paternelle accompagnée de sa fille, de 2 ans la cadette du jeune homme.

Le mariage eu lieu à l'église pour faire plaisir aux familles, même si les deux futurs époux n'étaient pas croyants. Vers la fin de la soirée, l'équipe du SHIELD et les Avengers s'éclipsèrent avec leurs familles. Les Avengers allèrent chercher des couvertures pour pouvoir s'installer tranquillement dans l'herbe. Une pour chaque couple et une grande un peu plus loin pour les enfants qui s'endormirent très rapidement - les deux plus jeune Barton contre leur grand-frère et Elyna contre Lin - . Stark en profita pour les prendre en photo et l'envoyer à Clint, Daisy et Phil.

« Ils sont mignon ? »dit Natasha en envoyant un sourire amusé à Stark et Peper.

« Qu'insinuez vous agent Romanoff ?

-Vous ne seriez pas tentés ?

-Tu as deux mois de retard Nat.

-QUOI ? » crièrent tous surpris de la révélations du couple Stark.

« Toute mes félicitions. » fini par dire Phil et tout le monde le suivi dans les félicitations d'usage.


	12. Lincoln 4

Ce matin là Lincoln se leva beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller réveiller sa maman, sachant que son papa et sa belle-mère seraient déjà levés à cause de leur petite fille qui avait déjà une habitude d'agent du SHIELD à se réveiller à 6h précise tous les matins.

« Maman ! Debout !

-Lin, il est que 6h30, la rentrée c'est à 8h » grogna sa maman, rentrée très tard de sa dernière mission.

Et oui ! Aujourd'hui était le premier jour d'école du petit garçon et si il stressait, il le cachait bien derrière un grand enthousiasme.

« Mais il faut que je me prépare !

-Ok... Va déjà prendre ta douche je vais te préparer tes vêtements. »

Il couru à la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec sa maman pendant que Daisy pris un pantalon bleu, mais hésita sur le haut avant de se rappeler combien il adorait ressembler à son père. Elle pris donc une chemise blanche, une cravate noire et une veste noire.

Quand il sorti avec juste un caleçon et les cheveux tout mouillés, il lui sourit en voyant les vêtements qu'il enfila pour ensuite mettre ses chaussures. Puis ils filèrent tout les deux à la cuisine où Coulson faisait des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner pendant que May donnait le biberon à leurs petite princesse.

« Bonjour papa !

-Ouh mais que tu es beau mon petit prince.

-Non moi je suis pas un prince, je suis un chevalier car c'est le chevalier qui protège les princesse comme Eli et maman.

-Et moi je suis quoi mon cœur ? » demanda Melinda.

« Bah ! Tu es une Reine Méli car papa c'est le Roi.

-Et nous ? » demandèrent Fitz, Jemma, Mack, Elena et Joey.

« Heu … Tonton Fitz c'est un enchanteur car il créait tout plein de choses pour le Roi, Tata Jemma c'est la guérisseuse. Tonton Mack, Tata Elena et Tonton Joey se sont aussi des chevaliers car il combattent les grand méchant avec la princesse-guerrière qui est ma maman. »

Tous sourirent devant le raisonnement du petit garçon qui était en même temps très enfantin mais aussi très mature pour un enfant de 1 an. Ils prirent tous leurs petit-déjeuner en rigolant et vers 7h30 Daisy, Phil et Lincoln prirent une voiture du SHIELD.

Arrivés devant l'école, Lin enleva sa ceinture et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir la porte de la voiture, avant de sauter de son siège-auto et de prendre la main de sa maman pour ensuite se diriger vers l'entré et trouver la futur maîtresse du petit garçon qu'ils avaient rencontré à l'inscription.

« Bonjour Madame Jones.

-Appeler moi Lisa. Et vous êtes ?

-Daisy Johnson la mère de Lincoln.

-Phillip Coulson le père adoptif de Lincoln et voici …

-Lincoln Phillip Johnson, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Lin. » dit-il en coupant son père et tentant sa petite main. Lisa se mit a sa hauteur pour lui serrait.

« Enchanté de te connaître Lin. »

Elle comprit pourquoi ce petit garçon de 1 an avait était mit dans sa classe de primaire.


	13. FitzSimmons 3 & ElenaMack 1

Octobre :

Jemma et Léo étaient rentrés 2 mois après leur mariage, mais Jemma, tout comme Elena, ne se sentait pas très bien. Elles avaient des vomissements tous les matins et elle faisaient des crises à leurs hommes. Jemma fini par leurs faire une prise de sang pour comprendre. Et elle découvrit qu'elles étaient toute deux enceinte de 1 décidèrent d'annoncer aux deux futurs papas la nouvelle de façon originale.

Le lendemain matin, pendant que toute l'équipe prenaient leur petit-déjeuner, les deux filles filèrent au labo de Fitz pour emprunter deux de ces nains et leurs attachèrent une banderole avant de les envoyer rejoindre leurs hommes, pendant qu'elles elles restaient au labo. Arrivés devant la table, où les deux hommes se trouvaient en compagnie de Coulson , May, Daisy, Lin et Eli, les deux nains s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre pour étendre la banderole où on pouvait lire :

« Dans 8mois arriverons les enfant MacKenzie et FitzSimmons »

Novembre :

Fin du deuxième mois de grossesse et les deux jeunes femmes devaient faire la premières échographie avec la gynécologue, nouvellement embauchée par le directeur. En voyant l'angoisse sur le visage de Jemma, Elena décida de passer en premières sur la table. Le docteur Cameron mit un gel sur le ventre de la jeune femme puis passa la sonde. Mack tenait la main de sa compagne pendant tout l'examen.

« Et voila votre bébé !

-Il est tout petit » déclara Elena.

Cette dernière essuya son ventre après que le médecin ait imprimé la photo du fœtus, puis laissa sa place à son amie.

Le docteur Cameron passa la sonde sur le ventre de la deuxième jeune femme mais eu une expression de surprise.

« Docteur il y a un problème ? » demanda Fitz inquiet.

« Pas vraiment. Mais vous n'aller pas avoir un bébé mais deux.

-Quoi des jumeaux ?

-Ou des jumelle mais en tout cas ils seront du même sexe, ce sont de vrais jumeaux. »

Décembre :

Le troisième mois commençait et sa commencer à se voir sur le visage des deux hommes qui se levaient souvent en pleine nuit pour aller acheter à manger à leurs femmes et les gardes de nuit de la base les voyaient souvent passer.

Pour Noël ils envoyèrent tous des lettres pour annoncer les futures naissances à leurs familles respectives, ce qui fut très court pour Mack, Elena et Léo, mais beaucoup plus long pour Jemma.

Janvier :

Quatrième mois de grossesse, Elena était interdite de toutes missions depuis le début, mais Fitz ne venait que maintenant d'interdire l'accès au labo a sa femme, après qu'il y es eu une explosion dans le dit labo. Les deux femmes, qui commençaient à prendre des formes, passaient leurs journées à faire de la paperasse ou du baby-sitting pour May et Coulson.

Février :

Cinquième mois, le mois tant attendu. Ils allaient enfin connaître le sexe de leurs enfants. Ils allèrent donc ensemble voir le docteur Cameron pour cette échographie. Comme pour la première fois, Elena passa en première. Mack regardait l'écran pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il devait voir. Cameron fini par leur annoncer.

« C'est un garçon ! »

Puis Jemma passa et elle pu enfin revoir ses deux petits bébés.

« Et nous avons deux petites filles. »

Mars :

Sixième mois, toutes deux avaient maintenant de jolies rondeurs. Et l'équipe avait reçu le faire part de naissance des Stark qui disait :

« Virginia Pepper Potts et Anthony Edward Stark

ont le plaisir de vous annoncer la naissance de leur fille :

Lyra Maria Stark

né le 8 mars pèse 3kilo2 et mesure 49cm.

Parrain : Bruce Banner - Marraine : Sharon Carter »

Avril :

Septième mois, les trois petits devaient se sentir très à l'étroit dans les ventres de leurs mamans, car ils donnaient des coups de pied et de poing partout, ce qui était encore plus dur pour Jemma qui portait de petites bagarreuses dont leurs jouet préféré était la vessie de leur maman. Ce qui la mettait de mauvaise humeur, faisant fuir tout le monde. Malheureusement, Fitz ne pouvait échapper à sa femme.

Mai :

Huitième mois, on était le 5 et Elena se sentait pas très bien en se réveillant, son compagnon n'était pas là car Coulson avait eu besoin de lui en urgence. Quand elle essaya de se relever, elle eu une vive douleur au ventre qui se répéta plusieurs fois. Donc elle pris son téléphone et envoya un message à Jemma et Léo leurs demandant de venir vite et de prévenir le docteur Cameron.

Quelque minutes plus tard Fitz, arriva avec une chaise roulante et remarqua l'énorme tache humide sur le lit, il l'emmena vite à l'infirmerie en l'informant que Mack avait était prévenue et qu'il allait rentré.

Arrivé en salle, Cameron fit installer toute une batteries de machines et fut très soucieuse devant les résultats.

« Allison que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Elena.

« Votre bébé présente des signes de détresse, il faut qu'on vous fasse une césarienne pour le faire sortir rapidement.

-Je peux pas ! Pas sans Mack !

-Elena, ça va aller. » lui dit Jemma

« Les infirmières vont vous préparer pour l'opération. »

Au bout de quelque minutes, elle fut emmenée au bloc. Juste avant que les médecins ne commencent, Fitz entra en blouse de bloc et avec une tablette en main, quand il la retourna vers la futur maman elle put voir le visage de son compagnon.

« Mack ?

-Salut yo-yo. Ça va aller ?

-Je voudrais que tu sois là mi amor !

-Moi aussi mon cœur. »

Puis l'opération commença quand elle fini le Zéphyr venait de se poser. Quand Elena arriva dans sa chambre, elle trouva Mack et son fils, en pleine santé d'après Cameron. Ils furent vite rejoins par le reste du groupe.

« On vous présente Hector Lance MacKenzie. »

Juin :

Elena avait dû rester au lit quelques semaines, mais maintenant tout le monde attendait la naissance des petites Fitz-Simmons qui arrivait le 13 juin, tout naturellement. Ce jour la vinrent au monde deux adorables petites filles au cheveux châtain, l'aînée, Anna Melinda Fitz, avait les yeux vert alors que sa sœur, Clara Daisy Fitz, avait les yeux bleu.


	14. Saut dans le temps1

Ce n'est ps vraiment un chapitre c'est plutôt une présentation des nouveau personnage

* * *

Quinze années s'étaient écoulées depuis la naissance des jumelles, et voici un petit récapitulatif des situations des agents du SHIELD, mais aussi des Avengers Daisy n'était pas mariée, même si elle avait eu quelques aventures et elle n'a toujours que Lincoln. Ce dernier a maintenant 16 ans, il a fini le lycée à 10 ans puis il est entré à la fac en faisant trois cursus différents : Ingénierie, Biologie et Physique, il a reçus ses trois doctorat à 16 ans, mais décida d'attendre ses 19ans pour s'engager au SHIELD – moment où sa sœur Elyna finira le lycée- donc pendant ce temps, il travaillait pour Stark Industries avec Bruce et Tony. Lincoln est aussi devenu un grand sportif car il fait de l'athlétisme et du volley-ball, et joue de la guitare. Quand à Daisy, elle ne travaille plus pour le SHIELD comme avant puisque le Président lui a demandé d'être sa conseillère pour tout les affaires concernant les Inhumains.

La famille Coulson-May s'était aussi agrandie, car deux ans après Elyna, ils avaient accueillies Aloys Jeffrey Coulson-May puis encore deux ans après arriva Lilya Rosalind Coulson-May. Tout trois des sportifs et artistes. Eli pratiquait le karaté, le basket et la danse, Al s'était rapprochée des Barton dû au tir à l'arc, mais il faisait aussi du Hockey sur glace et du piano. La petite dernière, Lili faisait de la boxe, de l'aviron et de la danse classique. Quand au couple d'agents, ils étaient toujours aux postes de Directeur et de sous-directrice, même si ils pensaient de plus en plus à la retraite.

FitzSimmons n'avait pas changé. Ils étaient restés avec leurs jumelles, qui pratiquaient ensemble le handball, mais l'aînée (Anna) faisait de l'équitation et du dessin alors que la cadette (Clara) faisait du tennis et de la flûte. Ils dirigeaient toujours ensemble la section scientifique du SHIELD, mais Jemma s'occupait aussi de l'Académie des sciences du SHIELD.

Et enfin la famille MacKenzie. Mack et Elena s'étaient marié un an après la naissance d'Hector, puis un an après était né Rosie Barbara MacKenzie, appelée Rose. Hector ressemblait énormément a son papa et il faisait de la lutte, du football et de la sculpture sur pierre et bois. Quand à sa sœur, elle faisait du judo, de la natation synchronisée et du violon. Elena avait pris la place de Daisy à la tête de l'équipe d'Inhumain, quand à Mack, il avait arrêté le terrain au possible et dirigeait l'Académie des Communication.

Et tous, à part les jumelles, possédaient des gènes Inhumains, ce qui avait été une surprise pour les enfants Coulson-May, mais après des analyses plus approfondies sur leur directeur, le couple Fitz-Simmons avait découvert que ça provenait sûrement du projet T.A.H.I.T.I utilisé sur Phil. Tout le monde c'était mit d'accord pour leur proposer qu'à leurs 18 ans de devenir des Inhumains, et seulement si ils avaient fini le lycée.

Du côté des Avengers, ça avait aussi changer, sauf pour la familles Barton : Clint et Laura était toujours marié mais leurs enfants -Antoine, Marie et Nathaniel- ont maintenant 28, 24 et 18 ans et sont tous agent du SHIELD. Antoine était devenu le nouveau Hawkeye, quand son père avait pris sa retraite et Marie avait pris la place de sa tante Natasha, quand à Nathaniel, il était à l'académie du SHIELD.

Et chez les Stark ? Peper et Tony ne s'étaient jamais marié mais quatre ans après Lyra, Pepper avait donné naissance au petit Andrew « Drew » Howard Stark, qui commençais déjà a montrer un certain talent pour les affaires. Il était bien partit pour prendre la suite de sa maman alors que sa sœur ressemblait plus à Tony, elle pouvait passer des heures à regarder son père et son parrain travailler.

Du côté de Thor et Steve, ils avaient épousé respectivement Jane et Sharon et avaient eu chacun deux enfant. Les premiers, nés un an après Lyra Stark, étaient Lucia « Lulu » Frigga Foster et James « Jimmy » Steven Rogers, puis deux ans après étaient arrivés Lilou « Lou » Margaret Rogers et Ulrik « Rik » Loki Foster. Les deux enfants Rogers montraient déjà des habitudes extraordinaires au combat, sûrement dû au sérum de super soldat que Steve leurs avait transmis. Quand au deux demi-dieux, Lucia montrait un certain potentiel pour la magie, ce qui inquiétait quand même un peu ses parents, mais ils avaient préféré faire venir une préceptrice d'Asgard que de lui en interdire l'utilisation. Alors que son frère était plus attiré par les étoiles, il adorait écouter sa mère en parler.

* * *

Que pensez vous de ses nouveau perso?


	15. Lincoln 5

Lincoln était au labo des Avengers avec Tony et Bruce. Le labo était au-dessus des salles de sport, et le jeune homme pouvait voir Lyra Stark et Nathaniel Barton s'entraîner sur les tapis. Mais il était tellement pris dans sa contemplation qu'il n'entendit pas les deux hommes arriver derrière lui.

« C'est quoi ce regard ? »lui demanda Tony d'un air étrange.

« Quel regard ?

-Tu as l'air amoureux. » lui répondit Bruce avec un large sourire, sur un ton un peu moqueur.

Lin comprit pourquoi Tony avait se regard sombre, qui devait penser qu'il était amoureux de sa fille.

« Tony, c'est pas se que tu crois !

-Quoi ? Que tu es amoureux de ma fille qui a tout juste 14 ans.

-C'est pas elle que je regardais ! » dit-il en regardant une fois de plus vers le bas où les deux « cousins » rigolaient.

Tony et Bruce froncèrent les sourcils avant de mieux regarder les deux jeunes, jusqu'à que lumière se fassent dans leurs esprits.

« C'est Nathaniel que tu regarde comme ça ?

-Je sais bien que j'ai aucune chance avec lui. Je devrais tourner la page ?

-Pourquoi ne pas essayer d'abord ? »lui dit Tony.

« Nath ne voudra jamais sortir avec moi, il est hétéro.

-Tes parents sont au courant de tes préférence ? » demanda Bruce.

Mais devant le regard gêné du jeune homme, il comprit que non. Quand ils se retournèrent vers la baie vitrée, ils virent que les deux jeunes étaient en train de remonter l'escalier menant au labo.

« Salut papa !

-Salut ma chérie. Ça va Nath ?

-Oui, les cours ont finis plus tôt aujourd'hui.

-T'as pas cours demain ?

-Non, c'est le week-end.

-Peut-être que toi et Lin vous pourriez passer du temps ensemble, j'ai comme l'impression que depuis que Lin est allé à la fac vous passez moins de temps ensemble tout les deux. » déclara Tony ce qui lui valu des regards noirs de la part de Lincoln et de Bruce.

« Ouais pourquoi pas. Ça te dit Lin ? En plus il y a un nouveau film qui sort demain. On pourrait passer la journée ensemble si tu veux ?

-Ouais ça serait super. »

Et les deux mini-avengers repartirent pour aller prendre leurs douches dans leurs appartements respectifs, alors que Tony se faisait assassiner du regard par le jeune Johnson. Le lendemain, Lin se leva assez tôt pour prendre sa douche avant que les douches collectives de la base n'aient plus d'eau chaude. Dés qu'ils passaient leur 13ans, les enfants d'agents du SHIELD, voulant intégrer l'organisation, passaient dans les dortoirs pour les préparer à la vie de la base. Lin partageait sa chambre avec Hector, son frère Al ainsi que trois autres garçons : Sirius Black (15 ans), Simon Baker (17ans) et Seeley Booth (16ans).

Quand il sortit de la douche avec juste une serviette autour des hanches, il se dirigea vers son casier, enfila une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et une veste noire -en clair il ressemblait une fois de plus à son père-, puis il sortit des dortoirs des garçons pour se diriger vers le réfectoire où il rejoignit son père, dans son costume impeccable, sa mère dans un tailleur digne d'une politicienne, sa belle-mère en tenue de sport et ses sœurs dans la même tenue que leur mère.

« Mais c'est que t'es tout beau pour un week-end. Tu n'aurais pas un rendez-vous galant toi ? » lui demanda Daisy, ce qui figea son père.

« Non. Je passe juste la journée avec Nath.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Sa fait un moment qu'on a pas passé du temps ensemble, entre mes études et son entrée au SHIELD...

-Ok. »

Vers 10h Nathaniel Barton se présenta à la grille d'entré pour chercher Lin, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard et ils partirent pour le cinéma qui se trouvait à 10 minutes de voiture du SHIELD. Après le film, ils allèrent manger dans un restaurant, mais sur le chemin du retour, Nathaniel remarqua bien que le jeune homme était perturbé par quelque chose.

« Lincoln ? Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ?

-C'est rien.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'être rien.

-D'accord, mais... Tu me promets de ne pas me juger ?

-Promis.

-Je suis... Amoureux... De toi.

-Quoi ? Comment ? Depuis quand ? » dit-il en freinant juste devant les grilles du SHIELD.

« Je sais pas. Depuis 2, ou 3 ans. Juste quand je suis avec toi j'ai des papillons dans le ventre, je me sens bien et heureux. Mais je comprendrai que tu n'aies pas envie...

-LIN ! Laisse moi jusqu'à demain pour réfléchir à tout ça, ok ?

-Ok. »

Le lendemain, Lincoln se leva en ayant très peu dormis, ce que ces parents remarquèrent au petit-déjeuner.

« Chéri, ça va ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu as des cernes énormes.

-J'ai très peu dormis. Car j'ai …. » il hésita a tout leurs avouer.

« Lin tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire, on ne te jugera pas.

-Je lui ai demander de sortir avec moi.

-Et ?

-J'aurais la réponse aujourd'hui normalement.

-Comment elle s'appelle ? » lui demanda Daisy excité de savoir son fils amoureux.

« C'est pas « elle » mais « il ». » dit-il en baissant la tête de honte.

« Hoo, Lin relève la tête tu n'as pas avoir honte de ça. Quelques soient tes choix de vie, on t'aimeras toujours de la même façon. Que tu aimes les filles ou les garçons, tu reste notre fils. » lui dit Coulson en le prenant dans ses bras pour ensuite lui embrasser le haut du crane. « Mais on le connaîtrait se jeune homme ? »

« C'est Nathaniel Barton.

-Le fils de Clint ?

-Oui. »

Coulson fut surpris et espérais que la réponse du plus jeune des Barton sera positive, mais il prit surtout un coup de vieux en se rendant compte que son fils de 16 ans allait peut-être sortir avec le fils de Clint Barton, qu'il avait lui même recruté pour le SHIELD.

Ainsi, vers 10h, Nathaniel gara sa voiture au parking pour ensuite se diriger vers les dortoirs des internes qui se trouvaient en face des siens et monta jusqu'à la chambre de Lincoln où il le trouva endormis dans son lit. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui pour le regarder dormir et le trouva relativement beau, mais quand le jeune homme se réveilla, il fut tellement surpris de sa présence qu'il se tapa la tête sur le lit du dessus.

« Lin ça va ?!

-Oui, tu m'as juste surpris. Et toi ? » dit-il en s'assaillent à coté du futur agent, la main sur sa bosse.

« Ça va ! Et ma réponse est oui. J'accepte de sortir avec toi.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai bien réfléchis hier aprèm et peut-être un peu parlé avec mes parents. Mais surtout, quand je t'ai vu là, endormis, tout se que j'ai eu envie c'était de m'allonger contre toi et de te garder pour toujours contre moi. Alors je veux bien essayer d'être avec toi, Lincoln Phillip Johnson.

« Je t'aime Nathaniel Pietro Barton » lui répondit-il avant de l'embrasser.


	16. Saut dans le temps 2

**Désolé de la longue attente mais avec la facje n'avais plus le temps d'écrire ces dernière années.**

 **Note: A partir de la sa ne sera plus de petit moment de vie de famille mais plus centré sur Lincoln**

Lincoln avait maintenant 19 ans et Elyna 18. Tout deux entrés à l'Académie du SHIELD le 1er Septembre, ils étaient devant la salle des fêtes -qui se trouvait à l'entré du grand complexe qu'était le SHIELD-, accompagnés des huit autres internes de cette année, à attendre l'arrivée des externes ainsi que des personnes du SHIELD qui devaient venir.

Vers 9h, les premières voitures arrivèrent pour aller se garer sur le parking en face de la salle, certains externes étaient même venus avec leurs parents, après tout, l'Académie du SHIELD était maintenant présenté comme une fac. Quelques minutes plus tard, Daisy et Phil arrivèrent pour ouvrir la salle ou des colonnes de chaises avaient étées installées devant l'estrade. Les dix internes prirent place sur deux rangés à gauche de la scène alors que les externes et leurs familles se mirent au milieu. À 9h30, tout le monde fut présent et Coulson se leva pour commencer son discours, il était habillé comme à son habitude d'un costume bleu foncé avec une chemise bleue claire et une cravate.

« Bonjour à tous ! Pour commencer, je suis Philip Coulson, le directeur du SHIELD et je vais également vous présenter les autres personnes que vous rencontrerez régulièrement. Donc, tout d'abord, notre sous-directrice : l'Agent Melinda May-Coulson. »

Melinda se leva. Elle portait un tailleur noir avec un chemisier blanc et comme toujours, le collier offert par son mari.

« Les 4 directeurs d'académie dont l'agent Jemma Simmons-Fitz, directrice de l'Académie des Sciences. » Jemma se leva pour que les recrues la reconnaisse. « L'agent Joey Gutierrez, directeur de l'Académie des Inhumains. »

Coulson avait remarqué qu'avec les années, Joey avait de plus en plus de mal avec les missions de terrain, mais qu'il avait cette capacité à se faire apprécier des autres, donc quand il avait dû chercher un nouveau directeur pour remplacer Daisy, il lui avait directement proposé.

« L'Agent Maria Hill, directrice de l'Académie des Opérations. »

L'agent Hill avait fini par revenir au SHIELD après que Coulson lui ait fait la demande plus d'une fois.

« Et enfin, l'Agent Alphonso Mackenzie. Directeur de l'Académie des Communications. Ensuite nous avons aussi l'honneur aujourd'hui d'avoir l'ancienne Agent Daisy Johnson accompagnée de M. Ramirez pour faire signer les accords de Sokovie aux recrues Inhumains externes, car nos internes l'ont fait depuis un moment. »

Quand ils furent tous levés et mis devant une table remplis de plusieurs choses, Coulson continua.

« Pour les chambres, ce sont des chambres de quatre où il y aura dans chacune un interne. Ce sont les jeunes recrues à votre gauche, qui seront également vos guide dans l'Académie. »

Les externes et leurs familles tournèrent la tête vers eux et ils leurs répondirent avec de grands sourires.

« Quand j'appellerais votre nom, l'Agent Mackenzie vous donnera votre badge d'étudiant, l'Agent Hill vous donnera votre tenue d'entraînement, si vous êtes à l'Académie des Sciences l'Agent Simmons-Fitz vous donnera votre blouse à votre nom et pour les Inhumains, l'Agent Gutierrez vous donnera un papier avec le nom d'un de nos spécialiste et son numéro de labo, que vous irez voir cette après-midi. »

Il remarqua que certains parents étaient assez inquiet de laisser leurs enfants, surtout pour ceux qui avaient des enfants inhumains.

« Pour les parents qui sont venus, vous pouvez rester jusqu'à ce soir 21h, horaire de la fermeture du réfectoire pour le repas du soir. Pour les Inhumains, vous pourrez les accompagner cette après-midi. Les grilles ouvrent à 6h et ferment à 21h30 du dimanche soir au vendredi matin et du vendredi soir au dimanche matin ce sera de 4h à 23h30, ce qui veut dire que tout étudiant qui est dehors après la fermeture ne pourra rentrer avant le lendemain matin, même les externes. Vos parents sont prévenus qu'ils ne doivent plus vous donner leurs cartes sauf exception. »

Puis il sortit une liste de sa veste et commença à les appeler par chambre.

« Première chambre de filles : Kate Beckett, Communication » elle se leva et alla prendre ses affaires pour ensuite attendre ses trois externes sur le côté de l'estrade. « Lydia Martin, Science. Hope Mikaelson, Opération. Camille Saroyan, Science. »

Le groupe de quatre sortit de la salle avec leurs familles pour ensuite se diriger vers les dortoirs avec les voitures.

« Première chambre de garçons : Sirius Black, Communication. Tobias Eaton, Opération. Stiles Stilinski, Communication. Dean Winchester, Opérations. »

« Deuxième chambre de filles : Annabeth Chase, Science. Allison Blake, Communication. Lisa Cuddy, Science. Catherine Rolling, Opération. »

« Troisième chambre de fille : Elyna Coulson-May, Communication et Inhumain. » dit-il en souriant et il y eu quelque murmure parmi les externe restants. « Bonnie Bennett, Science. Malia Hale, Opération et Inhumain. Buffy Summers, Opération. »

« Quatrième chambre des filles : Katniss Everdeen Communication et Inhumain. Temperance Brennan, Science et Inhumain. Caroline Forbes, Communication. Hermione Granger, Communication et Inhumain. »

« Deuxième chambre des garçons : Percy Jackson, Opération et Inhumain. Derek Hale, Opération et Inhumain. Scott McCall, Science. William Spike, Communication et Inhumain. » «

« Troisième chambre des garçons : Lincoln Johnson, Opération , Science et Inhumain. »

Phil eu le même sourire que quand il avait appelé sa fille. Lincoln ne récupéra que son badge car le reste il les avait depuis toujours, vu que pour les tenues Fury et Maria lui en offraient une tout les ans et de même pour les blouses avec Jemma et Léopold. Et tout comme pour sa sœur, il eut quelques murmures surtout après que Daisy lui ai embrassé la joue.

« Marcel Gérard, Science et Inhumain. Peeta Mellark, Science. Oliver Queen, Opération et Inhumain. »

« Quatrième chambre des garçons : Finnick Odair, Communication. Joël Goran, Science. Steve McGarrett, Opération. Damon Salvatore, Opération. »

« La dernière chambre des filles : Béatrice Prior, Opération. Kono Kalakaua, Opération. Alex Reid, Science. Lori Weston, Communication. »

« Dernière chambre des garçons. Caleb Prior, Science. Barry Allen, Science. Stefan Salvatore, Opération. Et enfin Sam Winchester, Communication. »

La salle était maintenant vide devant eux. Les directeurs d'Académie retournèrent à leurs bureaux pour finir de préparer la rentrée le lendemain matin, Ramirez repartit aussi alors que Phil et Melinda allèrent d'abord au dortoir des filles voir Eli pendant que Daisy allait voir Lincoln.

 **Laissez un commentaire**


End file.
